Aaltice
The Aaltice (aal-TEECE; singular and plural) are a very technologically advanced bipedal felinoid species from Qromeelln (kro-MEAL'n), a densely populated city-covered planet located in the Koorbshayn (korb-SHANE) system near the northern edge of the galaxy. Appearance, Biology, and Personality Appearance The Aaltice resemble most other felinoids in the galaxy. Each individual sports a long slender tail, large eyes with very large slitted pupils (the slit is commonly overlooked since they are almost always dilated), large triangular ears on the top of the head, a short muzzle, and a dense layer of white fur. However, some races within the species can have a variety of colors spanning the entire visible spectrum. Their heights are greatly varied, ranging from five feet all the way to eight feet. Biology Most species have a very difficult time visually discerning Aaltice from the more well-known felinoids in the galaxy. The primary differences are internal — they have a very different genetic makeup, a higher number of muscles around joints (for agility and very nimble and dexterous movements), two hearts, slightly larger lungs, a moderately faster rate of healing, a very small secondary brain located near the base of the spine (used for enhanced reflexes), and a few other multipurpose organs. These features aid in surviving more easily in Qromeelln's higher-than-average gravity and also serve to support their love for demanding physical activities such as acrobatics, climbing, and other outdoor activities. However, although they are naturally athletic, it is not uncommon to see larger individuals. Their physiology still allows a wide variation in size as with most other species, and can actually support extra weight better than similar species. Aging Aaltice age similarly to, though more slowly than, most humanoid species until they reach 23 standard years, which commences adulthood. Aging essentially stops at that point and doesn't resume until around the age of 79 (from then on, you can find their biological age by dividing their calendar age by 3.8). Their average life expectancy is 310 years, though some have lived to 360 and longer. Other biological notes *An Aaltice can live with one heart, but it makes life more difficult for them. *It is not genetically possible for Aaltice to interbreed with other species. Same goes for foreign organ transplants. *The tiger-like Dalimet species is related to the Aaltice, having originated on the same planet but now inhabiting Ersivv. Personality Aaltice are said to be very dry and cold, bordering on emotionless, but this is only a misjudgment because they show emotions in extremely subtle ways (because of this, they can also read people very well). For instance, if an Aaltice smirks slightly, it is tantamount to a beaming smile. Conversely, if they scowl at someone out of anger, the person being scowled at is probably about to die. Despite the common stolidity of the species, some subcultures can be quite friendly by the standards of other humanoid races and even lively. They also have a strong disliking of filth. Naming Aaltice male first names often end with -ul, -ar, -vas, -on, and -nd, while female first names commonly end with -la, -vra, and -sha. Surnames commonly end with -avo, -das, -nar, -za, -uuo, -ai, and -ri. They can also contain apostrophes, such as in the surname Tr'Stennar. Miscellaneous Architecture Their architecture in general has a very clean and streamlined appearance and is usually white or some shade of gray. Aaltice starships can be easily identified by these characteristics (though some factions, such as LuNaverk Securities, have deviated from this). Language All Aaltice are taught their principle language, Braatic, during their early lives, and most learn a few other languages to aid in commerce, including Basic. Braatic contains many sounds pronounceable by other humanoid species, but it also contain trills, clicks, and chirps that can be quite difficult or impossible for non-Aaltice to replicate. The Braatic alphabet, Akbzory, contains 46 characters. Simplified Braatic, which excludes the aforementioned difficult sounds, is used primarily by diplomats and businessmen to Qromeelln and can be understood by all Aaltice. Aaltice in the Galaxy Countless communities of Aaltice exist among the stars outside of Aaltice Space, and many are not associated with their homeworld. These expats are much more diverse in their beliefs and behaviors than those back home, commonly showing more emotion and individuality, and even changing their fur colors and patterns through dyes and genetic alteration. Some even choose to marry outside their species, although hybrid offspring are not possible. Children are usually adopted, or come about from laboratory assistance (e.g. "designer babies"). History Early history Aaltice civilization appeared sometime around 15,000 BC. The Aaltice developed practical space travel around 13,500 BC, and their home planet had been completely covered by cities roughly 500 years prior to that. Despite their easy access to the galaxy, they stayed mostly within the vicinity of Qromeelln and Aaltice Space, focusing on the well-being of their homeworld and the surrounding colonies. Contemporary history Members of the species can be found all over the galaxy on most planets, including the few satellite galaxies that have been colonized, particularly the Allure Dwarf Galaxy near Aaltice Space. They surpassed exotic matter technology around 12,000 BC and have continued to advance, developing technologies of grand and bizarre nature. OOC Please contact Jerionis Kanik if you have questions about this race group. The strongly recommended (but not absolutely required) avatar for the Aaltice is the Felis from Curious Inc. (shown in the pictures above, minus the headgear, hair and armor). It can be found for FREE near the vendors at their sim, Curious. Other Continuities The Aaltice, in name and concept but not avatar, are part of the canon of the 2013 e-book anthology Riesel Tales: Two Hunters by author Roystonn Pruitt, who is known in Second Life as Jerionis Kanik. The official Riesel Tales canon article for the Aaltice can be found on the book's wiki by clicking here. There is no relation between the book and Etoile, aside from the name and concept of the Aaltice. The Aaltice (but not the Curious Felis avatar) are copyright 2012 Roystonn Pruitt (rieseluniverse.com) Category:Species Category:Felinoid sentient species